Ryūichi Asami
Ryuichi Asami (麻見 隆一, Asami Ryūichi) is a main character of the Finder Series. On the surface, he is known to be a leading businessman of Japan. However, underneath this veneer, Asami is a powerful figure in the underworld. The Finder Series story begins when Takaba Akihito happens to take pictures of Asami's illegal business dealings. Asami takes an interest in the photographer, which begins a complicated relationship between the two. Appearance Asami is very tall, and has a strong build with defined muscles. He has short dark hair, that is normally slicked back. His hairstyle is shown to be loose after he sleeps or takes a shower. He has has golden colored eyes that are described as "piercing" by the mangaka. Early in the manga, Asami was often drawn with a tight or displeased expression. Later on, his facial expressions are more relaxed. He is almost always dressed in formal wear, and all of his clothes are order made. Asami also has several expensive watches that he coordinates with various suits. He is often shown to be smoking a cigarette, a distinctive feature of his character. According to the Finder Series character book, he stands out because of his cold but beautiful appearance. Personality Asami is very serious, and doesn't trust people easily. Asami is very serious with little contact being made to those he does not trust. He is a shrewd businessman, who is well credited by many. Asami is also sadistic, extremely so when it comes to punishment. He doesn't like people touching his property, including Takaba Akihito, as he once told his love. At work he is very composed and seemingly without flaws. Asami can be very loving and vaguely kind. He is also extremely protective of Akihito Takaba and hates when he is away from his side Background Very little has been revealed about Asami's past. The Finder Series character book states that it is unknown how he became high ranking in the underworld. It is revealed that he has a master's degree in economics. At the beginning of the story, he is already a formidable businessman and powerhouse of the underworld. It is revealed in the Finder Series guide that he has enemies in many places. Asami is involved with weapons smuggling routes throughout Asia. In addition to doing business in Japan, Asami also had connections with underworld leaders in China. While living in Hong-Kong, he met Liu Fei Long, who was only 20 years old at the time. Asami motivated Fei Long to break away from the control of his adopted brother Liu Yantsui. After Master Liu was assassinated and Toh attempted to kill Fei Long, Asami chose to leave Hong-Kong rather than continue helping Fei Long. He continued to do business in Japan, and eventually met Takaba Akihito. Abilities Asami is very persuasive thus allowing him to be a successful buisnessman, also Asami is very skilled at fighting and has knowledge on fire-arms. Asami can shot accurately, shooting just who he was aiming at and exactly where on them. No matter which position he shoots at. Asami is also very formidable in bed, as his sex skills on Takaba usually leaves Takaba limping or having feelings of euphoria. Relationship Love Interest Asami is very fond of Takaba from the moment he encountered him. Asami loves Takaba unconditionally and selfishly as he would harm anyone who hurts him. Asami is never satisfied with enough of Takaba. His love for him burns brightly and can never get enough of Takaba's warmth. Asami can be gentle at times and well as rough with Takaba, but no matter the technique it is all coming from his passionate heart that beats only for Takaba. Asami enjoys bondage, asphyxiation, and numerous other kinks. In the manga Asami ties Takaba up on numerous occassions and satisfies himself with the bondaged Takaba. Asami also has his own Bongage set which he keeps in a private room that is secured by a rotating entrance. ♥ Other Relationships Liu Fei Long was once a partner of Asami long ago, back then Asami held great respect and affection towards Liu Fei Long. After Liu Fei Long's father died, he blammed Asami and ever since then the two have become rivals, the two resding in different countries. Trivia * His birthday is August 4, and he is 35 years old. * Currently lives in Tokyo, and has also lived in Hong-Kong. * His blood type is AB. * He is 185 cm tall (6'1"). * He weighs 75 kg (171 lbs). * His shoe size is 28cm. * Likes Japanese food, and dislikes all sweet foods. * He is attracted to people who have daring personalities. * Smokes Dunhills, which are a luxury brand of cigarettes. He has been smoking since he was 15. * Has a secret room in his penthouse that contains bondage equipment. * Uses a Ceska Zbrojovka handgun, as well as Beretta firearms. He keeps a collection of illegal weaponry in his secret room. * According to the Finder Series character book, he does not travel by train. Also, there is no record of him ever leaving Japan. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Japan